1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication, and particularly to an optical communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical communication devices comprise a circuit board, a light-emitting element, a light-receiving element, a planar light guide circuit, and two optical coupling casings. However, the light-emitting element, the light-receiving element, and the planar light guide circuit are located on the circuit board. Additionally, the light-emitting element and the light-receiving element are covered by the optical coupling casings, which take up a relatively large amount of space, and the planar light guide circuit requires pads to couple to the optical coupling casings. Thus, a size of the optical communication device is relatively large.